


The Edge of Tonight

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Category: Crown The Empire
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, this is the first thing I've finished in over a year, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: Friends with benefits and multiple orgasms ¯\_(ツ)_/¯  --Title is All Time Low and 100% unrelated





	

Andy wasted as little time as possible once they had got into their hotel for the next two days. Cornering Dave as soon as he got out of the shower only covered in a towel. "You up to cumming multiple times tonight?"

Dave raised a thin eyebrow "I'd like to see you try." Andy tugged him forward by the towel tied around his waist.

"I like a challenge." He muttered before kissing the shorter man leading him to the closest bed. He allowed callused fingers dance working the buttons of his shirt open.

Dave was startled when his towel was ripped off in a single fluid motion while in the same breath being pushed down onto the bed. "I'm in charge tonight." Andy said as he stepped back shifting through his bag for a minute. Missing the amazed nod Dave.

Andy felt slightly triumphant when Dave silently watched him as he fished lube out of his bag. He kneeled on the ground already squirting the lube in his hand warming it up slightly. He maintained eye contact as he took his friends already half hard cock in his hand.

Dave felt the muscles in his stomach jump as the still cold lube made contact with his skin. Wanting to wipe the cocky smile off Andy's face. "Shit." He murmured as Andy took the tip in his mouth. 

As Dave leaned back on his elbows Andy went further. Holding Dave's hip with one hand and squeezing the base of his dick. "I'm close, Andy." Dave all but panted as he completely fell back onto the bed, covering his face.. The younger pulled back just as he was cumming successfully causing the older boy to cum on his own chest. "Fucker." He moaned out. 

"That's one." Andy had that damn smile on his lips once again and in that moment Dave hated him. "Back up to the middle of the bed, against the headboard." 

The bed creaked at Dave's slightly sluggish movement while Andy stripped down the his boxers facing away from the other man. Andy turned picking the lube up from the floor tossing it on the bed. Taking a good look at Dave's current state, cum drying on his chest, hair now dry and sticking in every direction. 

"You look good like that." He commented as he climbed onto the bed pushing Dave's legs open. Only breaking eye contact once the older boys face turned pink. He took the opportunity to sink his teeth into the others pale thigh earning a moan as he began to suck on the tender flesh.

Andy blindly reached for the lube, grateful that he got it on the first try. Taking extra time to warm the generous amount he ended up with on his fingers. Trailing a few kisses along his friends thighs before teasing his hole. Dave took in a sharp breath, Andy taking the moment to press his finger into the shorter man. 

"Fuck." Dave was already breathless, his whole body tensing. Andy stopped stroking his hip momentarily, fingers dancing their way over to his cock. Watching his hips stutter trying to get more friction while trying to get away from it in the same moment. "I hate you." He whined as his body started to relax once more. 

The younger boy started to work his finger in once again, this time slower. Pressing air light kisses on Dave's thigh, trailing up to his hip. Pressing roughly into the pale boys prostate as he bit into his hip. Watching as hands fisted in the sheets shot up to cover his mouth as a loud moan broke free. 

A second finger slowly began to be worked in as Andy left an almost loving kiss on the soon to be hickey. He moved almost painfully slow waiting until Dave relaxed once again adjusting to the stretch before turning his attention to his cock that was hard again.

Dave was trying to hold himself together as he felt Andy trail his tongue over his cock once again. Eyes watering at the contact with the sensitive skin. He was able to hold out until Andy got another finger in him pulling a pillow over his face as he whined through a pitiful orgasm. 

Andy watched as cum dripped from his friends cock, slowly pulling his fingers out and climbing over him. He pulled the pillow from his tight grasp. Catching the others lips in a kiss with much more emotion than intended.

"Don't get comfortable, I'm not done with you yet." Andy bit at Dave's ear before he got off the bed once more.

"Please no more, I can't." Dave whined from where he was in the middle of the bed. He was sore he had cum 2 times already. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"I'm pretty sure you can cum one more time." Andy was smirking as he situated himself back between Dave's thighs. He ran his fingers over the older boys red cock earning a sharp gasp. 

"I hate you." Dave muttered as Andy stole a kiss. He watched as Andy rolled a condom on before adding a near over generous amount of lube. 

"Love you too." Andy huffed out a laugh as he slowly pushed himself into Dave earning a broken whine. 

Dave was hopelessly clawing at Andy's back with blunt nails. Vaguely aware of his friend placing kisses anywhere he could reach. He felt a smirk against his skin as he pressed his face into the younger boys neck attempting to muffle a moan. 

Andy was being as gentle as he could manage. Leaning back exposing Dave once more, daring to tug on his over stimulated cock "You look so good like this." He held Dave's legs open as he slowly fucked into the older boy. 

"F-fuck off." Dave panted refusing to admit that he was close again. But Andy knew the signs as the pale boy was trying to hide his face.

"You're not hiding when you cum." Andy demanded, holding Dave's face so he couldn't hide. He watched as Dave's eyes screwed shut and mouth fell open. Being extra careful as he pumped Dave in time with his slow thrusts. 

Dave cried out as a few pitiful clear drops of cum leaked from his cock and onto his stomach. Andy watched in amazement as Dave came undone for the third time that night. He carefully pulled out of the older boy before slipping off the condom readjusting to finish himself off on Dave's stomach. The exhausted boy laying pliant beneath him, still offering a hand. 

He took a minute to admire his work. Fresh and dry cum covering his bandmates stomach. He leaned in to steal a kiss before getting up one more time.

He came back with a couple warm cloths. Using one to wipe excess lube from his now sensitive hole. Watching as Dave's muscles slightly twitched. Before he leaned down and kissed one of the hickeys that he left on his thigh when the night began. He was careful wiping lube from his cock before getting the cum off his stomach and chest.

"Told you I could make you cum multiple times." Dave could hear the smirk on Andy's face when he had finally climbed into bed with him. 

"Never again." He mumbled curling into his friends side.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: slytherincodycarson


End file.
